Trail of Deception
by nicholas.koutek
Summary: This is a story of a Clone Commando Squad during the Clone Wars.
1. Sigma Squad Roster

RC-1170 Dralshy'a1-Squad Lead (Captain)

RC-1169 Doc-Medic (Lieutenant)

RC-1171 Talyc2-Sniper/Assassin (Sergeant)

RC-1168 Mav-Demolitions (Corporal)

RC-1170 is the Captain of Sigma Squad. He has a strong personality for a clone. During training, Dralshy'a was severally injured in the "killing house"; a stray live round penetrated his suit between the chest guard and the shoulder guard. He is highly respected by his men, and by his superiors. Dralshy'a and his squad were trained by the same trainer that Delta Squad was trained by; Walon Vau. His weapon of choice is the standard DC-17 blaster rifle, but can use any weapon that is given or that is available to him. Dralshy'a's armor is all over forest green with a black stripe down the middle of his helmet, forearms and leg pieces.

RC-1169 is the medic and second in command of Sigma Squad. For a clone he is rather quiet, rarely talking while in the heat of battle unlike his squad mates. But does not take any crap in any form, you will always know where you stand with him. He takes his job very seriously and never jokes around on the job. He helped keep Dralshy'a from going into shock when he was hit in training. Doc's weapon of choice is the DC-15 blaster pistol, his stand on it is that you never have to reload the weapon in the middle of a fire fight, saving valuable time and gives you a better fighting chance. Doc's armor is the standard grey-silver color with a red ikopi3 on the side of his helmet, and red strips down his forearms, and leg pieces.

RC-1171 is the sniper of the squad. He has a very sick sense of humor, he likes to crack jokes at the enemy (or ex-enemy) he has just taken out. He is most known for cracking jokes in the most tense of situations to try lightening up the mood. When Dralshy'a was injured he made the comment of "look at it this way Captain, at least you'll get a new set of armor." Which earned him a black eye after Dralshy'a was fully recovered. His weapon of choice is quiet obviously the DC-17 sniper attachment but the knuckle vibro-blade is his close second. He is not a big fan of engaging enemies face to face, Talyc prefers combat that is short, sweet, and to the point. Talyc's armor is very similar to that of Omega Squad's armor, stealth black but with the Mandalorian Mythosaur symbol on the side of his helmet and the left shoulder guard.

RC-1168 is the Demolition Expert of Sigma Squad. Unlike his Captain he is very disliked by his superiors, during training, on multiple occasions Mav was detained by Vau for being insubordinate, but was bailed out by Dralshy'a. The only reason that he was not ejected from the squad and "dealt" with is because his skills with demolitions is unparallel to any commando, plus Dralshy'a put in a good word for him on many occasions most likely saving his butt. Mav's weapon of choice is the DC-17 Anti-Armor attachment. Mav's armor is the standard gray-silver clone commando armor with no special paint jobs just a blue stripe down the middle of the helmet.

1 Dralshy'a- Mando'a for stronger, more powerful

2 Talyc- Mando'o for bloody

3 Naboo animal whose horn has medicinal qualities


	2. Prologue

Dramatis personae

RC-1168 MAV: Clone Commando, Demolitions Expert, Corporal, Clone Army (human male)

RC-1169, DOC: Clone Commando, Medic, Lieutenant, Clone Army (human male)

RC-1170, DRALSHY'A: Clone Commando, Squad Lead, Captain, Clone Army (human male)

RC-1171, TALYC: Clone Commando, Sharpshooter, Sergeant, Clone Army (human male)

Clone Commander CC-1111, JAY: Clone Trooper Commander, Clone Army (human male)

Vice Admiral JEROME DONNA: Republic Officer, Commander of _Senator_, Grand Army of the Republic (human male)

Captain MILO CHIPEN: Republic Officer, Executive Officer of _Senator_, Grand Army of the Republic (human male)

Null ARC Trooper N-8 TRACYN: Null Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant, Clone Intelligence (human male)

Admiral AUGUSTUS AVARO: CIS Officer, Commander of _Reconciliation_, Trade Federation Navy (neimoidian male)

Trade Federation Droid Army

Trade Federation Navy

GRULLUSS, Shipmaster of _Blood for Trandosha _(trandoshan male)

Prologue

"Please repeat! You're breaking up!" Vice Admiral Jerome Donna yelled over the comm as another ion blast pounded the broad side of the Venator-class Star Destroyer; _Senator_.

"Enemy fleet reinforcements incoming, retreat."

"Yes Admiral Yularen, we will leave once Sigma is on board." Donna responded and broke the connection.

Another blast hit the ship, this time taking down the aft shields. "Hull breached sir!" Yelled a trooper in the bridge crew. "We can't take much more of this!"

"I know we can't. Sigma should be here anytime now."

"There is no sign of them sir. They must have failed their mission." With that a massive explosion sent the _Senator_ rocking side to side. A bright light followed, blinding Donna and the rest of the bridge crew. Once they could see again, a Trade Federation Battleship ripped in two at the center of the ship's spine.

As this was all happening, there was movement among the scattered remains of the Republic's 9th Navy Fleet, and the remaining ships in the Trade Federation's Navy, a lone LAAT/i.

Over the static of the comm came a voice, "_Senator_, this is Sigma Squadron Captain RC-1170, requesting permission to come aboard."

Donna smiled to himself, "Sigma, this is the _Senator_, permission granted, good job son."

"I would save that for later sir, we're still not out of here." There was faint chatter on his end of the comm. "Further orders, sir?"

"For now, just get back here in one piece." Donna turned to his second in command; Captain Milo Chipen, "Keep them covered, we cannot afford to lose those men."

He nodded and went on his way to the _Senators_ gunnery bays to pass down the orders.

Donna turned to the nav trooper, "Trooper, punch in coordinates for hyperspace."

"Destination sir?"

"Anywhere…just get us out of here."

Another blast rocked the ship from side to side, temporarily knocking Donna off balance, but he grabbed a rail that was next to him. An alarm blared throughout the ship. "What was that?" Donna asked.

"Hull compromised, Deck C2375. Atmosphere is venting." Through the view port window they could see the huge hole the ion round put in the ship, troopers being ripped out into the vacuum. "Close bulkhead doors."

"Aye sir." The trooper pressed a sequence of buttons and the pressure returned back to normal.

"Admiral, this is CC-1111, permission to speak sir?"

"Of course Jay, speak your mind son." Donna responded.

"What is going on up there? Me and my boys here are getting motion sickness from all the rocking. What's the hold up?" Jay asked.

"We are just waiting on Sigma."

"Did they complete their mission?"

"By the paint on their buckets, but yes they disabled the battleship. But we still have to deal with the rest of the fleet and an Admiral."

"Which one sir?"

"Admiral Augustus Avaro."

The communication trooper turned in his seat, "sir, incoming transmission from the Federation Fleet."

"Patch it through."

There was brief static then a clear image came to the holopad, a Neimoidian sitting in his command chair aboard his flagship, _Reconciliation_. Avaro being a well-known Federation Commander since the invasion of Naboo soared through the Federation ranks to _Admiral_.

"Very well fought, Vice Admiral, but as you can see, it is now pointless to resist. Surrender now and your lives will be spared."

Donna chuckled to himself, "Admiral Augustus Avaro, how nice of you to take time out of your busy day to talk to me."

"You will not talk yourself out of this again Admiral. You will not escape this time."

"Admiral, this is Sigma Leader. We are on board, repeat we are on board."

"Well I would love to stay and talk Admiral, but we are late for a date."

And with that the _Senator_ jumped into hyperspace leaving Avaro with his fleet.


End file.
